Tejina A Hetalia Love Story
by Tejina Girl Forever
Summary: I do not own Hetalia! I am only writing this to express my love for the show, and to pair off my female OCs. Sorry to all you yaoi lovers out there, but this is as straight as a board. (But I still support all yaoi pairings!) Bravo to all you romance lovers though! I guarantee romance! 3 T because of mild themes, language, violence, and blood.
1. Stones of Atlantis lost

Wait! Pronunciation guide!

Det-Katia. _Det- Kay-t-a. __NOT__ Kah-t-a. _I don't stick to grammar rules. call her _Kay-t-a_ or Kat.

Sil-Lyndiana. _Sil-Lin-d-an-a. _Just call her _Lin-d-an-a _or Lyds.

Ray-Sunnilia. _Ray-Sun-Ilia. _Just call her _Sun-Ilia _or (More commonly known) Sunny.

Crisailand. _Chris- a- land. _Just call her bitch. XD

Lasaday. _Lass-a-day_. Just call her stiff. :P

Kavica. _Kav-ick-a. _Just call her sergeant. :D

**Prologue**

**The mansion smelled of blood.**

The key near death,

Heart's halted beat,

The clock forever broken.

The Hetas ran,

Chased by Steve,

The promise of doom unspoken.

Down one by one,

Wounds far from neat,

Their blood his master's token.

Their screams rattle walls…

…But the battle cries shatter all.

Silver claws did shred,

Then came white fire,

Last, the bloody steel.

The sisters did kill,

But turned to the frail,

A kiss had the power to heal.

They are the Blood Sisters,

From legend lands hailed,

Their saviors were perfectly real.

…But only the servant they slayed.

**Chapter One**

Busted.

The one thing everyone at Hetalia Academy never wanted to be. Yet somehow Britain found himself being dragged along to the principal's office with America and Japan. Britain couldn't imagine _why _Japan was in trouble, but cast his eyes away from the now somber nation. America was a more believable victim of being caught red-handed in a prank or scheme. Britain could only think of what the mischievous fellow had done this time. Decent grades or not, he was a trouble-making rebel to the end. He shook his head. Don't get upset. If you freaking break down on the way to the office I swear to God…

"Smooth moves, you idiots," the teacher leading them down the hall sneered, "the Headmaster is pretty pissed off at your actions." Britain's bright green eyes snapped open. He had _never_ heard a teacher cuss before. He looked up. He looked more like the grouchy old man down the road than a teacher at Hetalia High, and Britain couldn't place who he was. He had thin, greasy black hair, visibly graying. His squinted eyes appeared coal black behind fogged up glasses. He was head to toe in wrinkles, as though someone had crumpled him up, and smoothed him back out again. His outfit was far more agreeable, a white dress shirt with a black tie set against it, baggy brown khakis covering his wiry legs.

"But I didn't _do _anything!" America protested, "I didn't _do _anything yet!" "Yes you did," the teacher grumbled back, "idiotic dumbass… and you call yourself a patriot." America whipped his head towards the teacher, blue eyes burning with rage behind squared glasses. Britain bit his lip. Who did this guy think he _was? _You _never _say things like that to a country like America! "What did you just say!?" the patriotic country snapped, fists clenching. "That was harsh," Japan chided, looking up. His dark brown eyes were set. "You should show more respect to other people's nationalities." "He's right. Shut up if you're going to be racist," Britain said crossly. The unpleasant teacher rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to listen to a hermit and a tyrant. Get in." With a rough shove, he sent the three nations into the office, slamming the door. "Tyrant!? I'll have you know I saved those countries from-!" "Mr. Britain? Please calm down." Oops. "I'm not a hermit…" Japan mumbled, a little sadly. "No way Japan dude!" America threw his hands up. "That guy is just a-," "Mr. America, I would watch your language when speaking of a teacher." America froze.

"Ack! Sorry Principal Earth!" Earth shook his head, his rich brown hair shaking with it. "Take a seat, all three of you." Earth was the kind of man that would make a far better global leader than principal. He was a good-tempered, understanding, humorous, kind hearted man who cared deeply for his students. But he had zero tolerance for nonsense and chaos. "And America is right, Japan. You are certainly are no hermit." He smiled, his nature green eyes shimmering with pride. "You share your extraordinary technology with the world. That's an amazing quality for a country to have." Japan bowed his head, respectfully. "_Arigato, Sensei Earth_." "You're welcome," Earth said cheerfully, mussing Japan's hair "No need to be so formal." Earth was the _only _person Japan would let mess up his hair. America remembered when Japan had shoved Italy off when he had tried to hug him. How much personal space could one country need? "Humph," Britain pouted, arms crossed, "Who is _he _calling a tyrant..." "You're actually one of the most powerful empires I've come across in all of my years of teaching," Earth stated, "You had colonized nearly all of Africa, India, Ireland, the list goes on." He smiled grimly. "You just need to learn how to maintain healthy relations with your colonies." "Oh. OK," Britain said thoughtfully. Maybe I should rethink the current situation with Australia and Canada…

"By the way, I am _too _patriotic!" America clarified, "No matter what some jerk off the street says!" "You actually are the most patriotic country I've ever seen," Earth said, "And your national strength is phenomenal." He grimaced. "As long as you don't flip another table…" America's face lit up. "Really!? You mean it!?" The three countries glowed. "Cool!" "But I didn't have Mr. Otto drag you here so I could flatter you," Earth said sternly, "there is something we have to discuss." They shrank in their seats.

"But I swear! I didn't do anything this time!"

"I was reading over a spell!"

"I try to keep out of trouble!"

"Boys, boys, calm down," Earth waved his hands, signaling to the frazzled nations to relax, "I understand the incident may have been an accident." He took on a questioning look. "I trust you have heard of the New Dawn Kingdom students?" America's mouth formed an _O_. "Oh, yeah! They're that almost all girls group of countries, right!?" He smiled dreamily. "There are a lot of rumours going around the school about them…" Earth nodded. "Exactly. New Dawn Academy's students are almost all exclusively girls." He grimaced. "And we aren't really on good terms with them at the moment." "Why not?" Japan asked, curious. "Well, that's where you three came in," Earth leaned back, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Are you familiar with the woods that separate the grounds?" Britain slammed his hand into his forehead. "_Oh…_" Memories flooded back to the three boys as quick as they had been made…

* * *

"America, are you sure we're allowed in here?" Japan asked nervously. "No one has ever been in before…" "Aw, chill out, nothing said we _couldn't _be in here," America put his hands on his hips, "Besides. Britain dude needs to investigate some stones he heard about. Or something." Britain looked up. "They aren't just _stones_. They're _special _stones." His eyes gleamed dreamily. "They're infused with the power of Atlantis. The legendary continent. Don't you know what king of magic power they could hold? It's nearly impossible to infuse stones with the old magic and still keep from crumbling. The stones _themselves _could have some tremendous-Mph!" America slammed a hand over his mouth. "Dude… you can go on like crazy about this crap." "Is this a Stone of Atlantis?" Japan asked. He held up a shiny, blue-white stone in the shape of an eight point star. It seemed to give off an otherworldly light, shining brilliantly and rippling the air around it. "Holy Moses…" America's jaw dropped. "That's it! That's a stone of Atlantis!" Britain cried excitedly. "There is another one in this tree. Look, there are two little nooks in these trees!" Japan gestured to another tree, a tall oak. A small alcove had been carved into the tree, a small marble disk seeming to have held the Stone of Atlantis. The tree facing it also had an alcove, and a Stone of Atlantis sitting on a marble disk. "They say there are only three left in the world," Britain said dreamily.

"Those are the only ones left. Put the stone down," a voice ordered.

The three froze. It was a female country. "Put the stone back where you found it. If you do not, I will be forced to act." "Wait a minute! Who are you!?" America yelled, whirling around. "I am what a Heta would call a New Dawn, and this is your last warning. Put the stone back." "Why do you want the stone so badly?" Japan asked, looking around the trees. "The stone is very important to the New Dawn Academy. Both must stay in their alcoves. Please put the stone back," the voice pleaded. "Can't we just… borrow it?" Britain asked hopefully, "We'll bring it back." "Just throw it away!" America snatched the stone from Britain, tossing it through the air. It sailed over the trees, sending a gleaming tail of light through the darkening sky. "_NO!_" the voice cried. The trees behind Britain seemed to explode as a girl sprang out. She moved quicker than lightning, moving in a blur of white and gold.

The countries stumbled back, the girl actually creating a gust of wind. Britain turned towards America, eyes burning with rage. "Are you _insane!?_" he snapped. "Well, I didn't know what else to do!" America retorted. "There isn't anything that can be done about it," Japan sighed, "we should probably go back to the school before we get in trouble…"

* * *

"Oops," America hit his head. "We screwed up." "Well, the New Dawn students are quite afraid," Earth said, "that stone was a sacred relic. They believe it repels a, how should it be put... A shadow demon." They blinked. "OK…" Britain bit down on a smile. "These guys sound a little, uh, _cuckoo_," America twirled a finger by his head. "I think they may be a little paranoid," Japan sighed. Earth scowled. "It isn't funny. That stone was important to them. This is why you three are going tonight to apologize to them in person." They froze. "What!? But… they _kill _people!" America whined. "Bad people, America," Earth soothed, "murderers, and such. Besides, none of you are bad kids." He smiled. "You could bring them a gift if you want to really say you're sorry."

* * *

"You pissed off the _New Dawns!?_" Germany exclaimed. "That's scary!" Italy whimpered. The three were in the school library, establishing a plan with Germany, Italy, and France. The six sat around a table, a map of the forest barrier that separated Hetalia High and New Dawn Kingdom Academy. "So," France leaned back in his chair, "face to face with a New Dawn, huh? They say that the girls are inhumanly beautiful." Britain glared at him. "And know sixty different ways to kill you." "All because of some dumb rock? I don't get it,"

America huffed. "Principal Earth said that the stone was a sacred relic," Japan said firmly, "if it was that important, we could be in a lot of trouble." "Right," Germany fingered the map of the forest border, "that's why you need an emergency route back to the school. There's no telling of what those girls are planning." He tapped a small spot on the map, marked with a star. "This is where the two stones were, _Ancient's Grove_. So this is where you will meet the ambassadors of the academy tonight." He grimaced. "Or possibly an ambush. If the latter, you run." America looked up. "Run?" "Run."

"Why?" Italy asked, suddenly sunny, "maybe they'll forgive them, and they can all be friends. Right?" "Wrong, _mon ami_," France sighed, "I doubt the girls take prisoners. Mercy to them if they do." He shuddered. "I hear one group likes their torture methods." Japan swallowed hard. "So you're telling us that there is absolutely no hope to fight them off if they _do _decide to attack?" Britain demanded. "No." Germany shook his head.

"I heard of their skill in war, hand to hand combat. Their group tactics in battle are phenomenal. There are some that could rip your head off with their bare hands." America turned pale. "Oh God." "Noooooooooo!" Italy cried, "I don't want you guys to die!" "So," Germany traced a path from the stones' place, "there are three quick shortcuts to the school, in case you're chased. Split up. If one of you is caught, _RUN _to the school and get Principal Earth. He has special relations with New Dawn Kingdom, the headmaster." He looked up. "Any questions?" America stared at him wide eyed. Britain held his head in his hands. Japan looked about to pass out. "Good. Japan?" Germany asked. "_Hai?_" "You might want to bring them an _Omamori _as an apology, and one for yourself. You'll need all the luck you can get."


	2. The Chase

**Chapter Two**

Japan grasped the _Omamori _in his pocket with a sweaty hand. It had the same charm to ward off evil spirits as the Stone of Atlantis had had. He hoped. "Damn it's dark out," America speculated nervously. It was true. The black sky loomed above them like a blanket, stars shimmering blue-white like tinted diamonds. A full moon glowed, substituting the sun with a gentler white light. The boys would have liked to spend the night outside their dorms. Instead, they waited for forgiveness. Or doom. "What time is it?" Britain asked, heart pounding audibly. America checked his watch. "Eleven fifty nine, ten seconds to-,"

_How could you…_

The boys froze.

"M-m-midnight!" America stuttered. A silhouette appeared in the shadows of the oaks. Slim, sleek, moving with predatory grace. Another appeared, followed by two more. Twelve shadows appeared in the starlight. "They're here. Act calm," Japan whispered. "H-hi!" America stammered in his uplifted tone, "Uh, you guys must be from New Dawn Academy!" Three girls appeared in front of them. Behind them, three more. Every girl wore black, some with scarves covering them from the nose down, sleek masks covering their eyes; they kept themselves cloaked in shadow. They were covered in sleek black cloth, from shoulder to ankle. One tall girl- the leader of one group it seemed- pointed to the three. She had a silver circle imprinted on her shirt. A full moon.

"You are the three Hetas who displaced the Stone of Atlantis. Do you deny this?" She spoke in a thick accent, implacable to any country the boys knew of. Her fine black hair was tied into an intricate braid. Her coal black eyes held the hunting light of a wolf. "_H-hai, _we're sorry," Japan apologized. "They admit their crime. Sil-Lyndiana?" Another girl stepped forward. Oh no, Britain thought weakly. This was the girl from the woods that day. Her pale blond hair fell feathery and daintily to her shoulders, her silvery blue eyes shone with a proud light, the same in the leader's eyes. The rest of her features were covered with a black scarf, from the nose down. A full moon had been imprinted onto her shirt as well. She was a couple inches shorter than the leader. Across her angelic features was a grim expression. "Are these three Hetas the ones who displaced the Stone of Atlantis, and hereby plunged our lives and their own into danger?" The girl, Sil-Lyndiana nodded. "They are."

"Well then," another group leader clapped her hands together. Only her golden eyes showed beneath her scarf. A shiny, blood red drop had been imprinted onto her shirt, along with the other three behind her. A dagger glinted, sheathed and strapped to her ankle. "I think we girls are going to have a little fun tonight. How fast can a Heta run, do you think?" "Aw yeah, I love me a good chase!" the third leader cheered. Her group had the gold imprint of a sun imprinted onto their tops. Her flaming red hair streamed behind her, brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "C-_chase!?_" Britain stuttered. "What you three committed were indeed a crime," the blood drop's leader purred, "and after all, a criminal must be punished." Beneath her scarf, she grinned. "By displacing the stone, you put your school and ours in danger. You basically sent us all to our doom, killed us all. The punishment for murder…

"Is death."

"What!? That's not fair!" America protested. "No more delays," Crisailand said dismissively, "I haven't had a good chase like this in years." "But-," "We'll give you a ten second head start," she continued, "If you make it back to your school, you're safe. If we catch you, you're ours. Go." The three countries tore from the girls in a split second, each taking a different path back to the school. "They ran fast," the sun leader noted, "their pretty powerful countries, even if they are Heta." Crisailand grinned. "We'll take the smaller one, he ran the quickest. Your group will track down the glasses. The Alpha group will take down the blond." With a smug smile, Crisailand took off, her group following close behind. "I love a challenge!" The others chased their prey.

* * *

This is great! Sunny thought, I haven't been on a chase before! Ray-Sunnilia was too much of a mouthful for anyone to say, and besides; she hit anybody who called her such a long name, save it for her country. And since her persona was so _cheery _she _had _to be named Sunny. So Sunny she was to everyone. "Ray-Sunnilia!" Kavica called, her sun print shimmering in the light of the moon. Except her group leader. Kavica almost always called everyone by their country name. Even if it was a freaking mouthful. Sunny shot her a look. "I told you- don't call me that!" she scolded semi playfully. Kavica rolled her eyes. "We lost the guy-," "And you want me to track him down? Got it Chief!" Kavica sighed. "It bothers me how ninety eight percent of your population is psychic." "Right! Oh, by the way?" Kavica cocked her head. "Yeah?" "You can take off your scarf you know. If we're gonna rip his head off, you don't need to keep a secret." Kavica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I look better with it on. I'm an ugly bitch in case ya haven't noticed. Besides, what if he gets away? You should cover up just in case he blames faces." Sunny giggled. "Kavica, your country's really low on the good old trait of confidence. And I don't think he's gonna get away, so what's the point of wearing one?"

She pulled off her own scarf for emphasis. "Fine. Catch him now, will ya? He's gonna get away." Sunny bounded ahead of the group. Cool night air wisped by her rosy cheeks. The stars and moon shone almost painfully with her heightened vision. She heard the wind rustling the leaves of the oak, heard grass blades bend softly under her heels.

This is so much _fun! _

Sunny almost never got to go on secret chases like this. Everyone always said she was too small, or too little, or too young, or too frail. Just because she looked smaller and cuter than the others didn't mean she wasn't powerful! ... Well, she guessed she did look a little cute to be one of the most powerful nations in New Dawn Kingdom. Her russet brown eyes glittered with mischief and joy against her rosy face, her strawberry blond hair streaming behind her shoulders in loose curls. And she was _short_. A head and a half smaller than average, even though physically sixteen. Her mind was somewhere else, switching between the mischievous imaginations of an eight year old, to the century old wisdom of an eighty year old, yet cranky shaman. More than the other, she was young in mental age. She frowned at the thought. But I'm not dumb! She snapped silently. I can understand words like _heinous, _and _fiduciary, _and all that such _paraphernalia_. She smiled. Ha, ha. I sound like a-

_Thunk! _

She suddenly collided into-"Ack! _Don't kill me!_"Oh. The Heta. Kavica! I found him!"I gotcha!" Sunny cheered happily, pinning him. "No displacing the Stone of Atlantis on my watch-!"

…Huh?

This guy… Sunny stared at him hard. His gold hair was messed from the impact of him colliding into her. His glasses were askew, blue eyes crazed with fear. Under his vest, his heart beat faster than a jack rabbit. He could probably take anyone from his school in a fight, but was no challenge against her. She knew instantly, without her psychic ability he didn't mean to displace the Stone of Atlantis. She knew instantly that he wasn't a bad kid. She knew he was a nice guy. He was Alfred F. Jones, or America. He had the strength to throw her to the ground, and slit her neck with her own knife if he wanted to. But he wouldn't. And he didn't deserve to die.

Besides, he looked too _fun _to be a bad guy!

"Make it quick. OK?" he pleaded weakly. "Don't… torture me or whatever." Sunny gave him a sympathetic look. And heard footsteps.

I can't let him die. That would be really mean of me. But what can I do? Thoughts tumbled through her mind like kindergartners running a hurdle race. "Hmm." She puzzled. What can I do…?

Ding!

"Let's play a game!" Sunny whispered playfully. He gave her a funny look. "What?" "Let's play hide and seek!" Sunny yanked him up, sprinting for the trees. "What- you're _crazy!_" he protested. "Oh come on, Alfred!" she teased, "Hide and seek is _so _fun!" "Alfred!? How do you-!?" But she clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him into the trees. "Mm!" America struggled under Sunny's hold. "Shush! Or we lose!" she scolded, and added sympathetically, "Crisailand's group likes torture methods, and their prey is your small friend. We scare you first, and then kill you quick and painless." He caught on to the "game", but took on a sick look. Because that's what it is, Sunny thought wryly. It's a big game of hide-and-go-seek-tag. And if we lose, we're dead. And if the small guy loses… I hope they botch the torture, and he dies quick.

"Sunny?" a girl country called, "Did you catch the guy?" Sunny put a finger to her lips. "Shush! I'll be right back. When we're gone, get back to your school _quick_." She stepped out of the bushes coolly, jogging towards Kavica and the group. "Hey, 'sup, listen; I had to let him go." Kavica stared at her, jaw dropping beneath her scarf. "What- _WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO?_" she shouted. "Oh Huko," one of the girls sighed, "why did we let her come?" "Hey, watch it honey," Sunny warned, "I have my reasons." "Explain your actions, Private," Kavica demanded, mock military. "You let a murderer get away." "Listen," Sunny said seriously, "'cause I'm about to explain something to you." The rough eight year old mind was disappearing, a more mature, wise stature growing in its place. I'm gonna be all lecturing in a minute, was Sunny's last witty thought.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he didn't mean to displace the stone? Maybe it was a big misunderstanding. Maybe we're all just chasing three innocent nations who have a whole population to look after. Maybe their friends and family would miss them if they went away suddenly. Hell, what if _we _get in trouble? Conducting a secret genocide without Dad's- the Headmaster's permission? We'd be _so _much trouble. Ever think of that?"

Sunny tapped her foot impatiently, arms folded over her chest. "Well? Ever think of that?" Kavica and the group stared at her. "And here I thought you were just a kid, Private. You got a brain in that cute head of yours." Kavica slung an arm around Sunny, coffee brown eyes dancing. "Let's go home and get a coke. You seem to like Heta drinks a lot." Sunny grinned, and winked to a hidden America. "Huh?" Kavica looked confusedly to the shrouded spot America hid, "What're you-," "Actually," Sunny said changing the subject and jerking Kavica forward, "I like Pepsi a lot more. But I guess the coke would be okay for my big sisters, even though Lyds doesn't really like sweet stuff much." Kavica shook her head. "A Northern, a Central, and a Western country as sisters. Sil-Lyndiana, Det-Katia, and you are an odd bunch." Sunny gave her a look. "Their names are Lyds and Kat. You could even call them Lyndiana and Katia for Huko's sake!" Kavica shuddered. "That Det-Katia… she's getting her independence from Crisailand back. I can feel it."

…

This was the hardest Japan had ever ran in his life.

His lungs screamed, he tasted blood, and his side was beginning to cramp. He couldn't keep running. He was going to pass out if he didn't sit down soon. But they could still be behind me! What then? They could even be the group that grants death as a mercy! But his heart was pounding like a wrecking ball against his chest, and his mouth was desert dry.

And he fell.

It was as though he simply didn't have legs. He collapsed against a tree, gasping for breath. He waited for the girls to find him, get out a gun or a knife and start the process of hell. But he didn't hear them at all. He couldn't even see a shadow. All that was there were the dark greens of the oak leaves and the soft grass, and the bright blue-white of the moon and stars. He heard nothing but the evening breeze rustling the tree's leaves. And it was so pleasant and cold… Maybe I can take a break, he thought tiredly. Maybe the girls had lost his trail? Maybe they had given up? Whatever the case, he knew he could rest a bit.

"Relaxing before death, are you?" a sly voice asked. Or not.

Japan's eyes widened in alarm, immediately stumbling to a stand. But before he could react, his back was pulled against the tree, wrists slammed together painfully. "Tie him up; I don't want him to get away."

So _that's _why criminals always resist arrest. It _hurt!_

His wrists were being tied together with some kind of… Oh _God_. They have _rope _with them? The rope burned his wrists, leaving them stinging and wet. "Well," the girl who he recognized to be Crisailand stood in front of him smugly. "I think the next couple hours or so will teach you not to fool with us. Won't they?" "What- _Tasukete!_" he shouted frantically, "_Tasukete!_" (_Tasukete _is Japanese for 'help' in an emergency situation) Crisailand slammed his head against the tree, gold eyes narrowing. A groan escaped Japan, head pounding. Casually, Crisailand pulled a white rag out of her person, tying it tightly around his mouth. "Now," she turned and smiled to the group, "who wants her first go at the Heta?" She pulled the dagger from her ankle. The three girls said nothing. The group was thorough in hiding themselves in shadow, only their eyes showing from the sheer black cloth. The three behind Crisailand had silver eyes, indicating a close relation between them. Crisailand sighed. "Alright." She turned smiling nastily. Quicker than the eye, the knife flew across Japan's chest, tearing the vest and spilling his blood. "I'll go first." Oh God.

Let death come soon, Japan thought wearily. Crisailand raised the dagger, preparing to strike again. He shut his eyes, preparing for the blow that would start hours of torture.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What-!?" Japan's eyes snapped open, and Crisailand stumbled back. "Det-Katia! You- You-!" Crisailand snapped. The three girls turned and ran. "Borderlands! Get back here, you cowards!" Crisailand demanded. "No way are we messing with a _Blood Sister!_" they cried, disappearing into the trees. Japan cocked his head, confused. What were they so afraid of? New Dawn or normal, this person was still just a country. "Idiots! She's my _colony! _I _own _her!" "Not for long you don't, you bitch." The leaves above Japan seemed to explode, a country appearing four feet in front of him.

What_…?_

She was by far the most striking country Japan had ever seen.

Her crisp, crimson hair continued to her lower back, contrasting against her olive skin tone. She wore very little, what seemed to be crimson cloth wrapped repeatedly around her chest, with a roughly stitched, extremely short skirt in the same color. Around her neck was a tight string of black pearls, far too constricted to be comfortable. She turned her head, glancing at Japan.

_HOLY...!_

It was the eyes that got him. Brilliantly bright, and green as emeralds, pupils slits like that of a cat's. The only thing separating them from being the eyes of a cat's, was the human prominence of the whites of her eyes. Seeing them was like a physical blow, almost a punch in the shoulder, a slap in the face. She turned her head back to face Crisailand. "Here I was," she said, plainly irritated, "just sleeping here, minding my own business. When I hear yelling and smell blood." "Stop it," Crisailand ordered voice uncertain. "So I wake up," the country continued, "and there's a Heta tied to the tree bleeding, and you're holding a bloody knife." "I can a-and _will _conduct a genocide on that sad hamlet o-of a country of yours!" Crisailand stuttered. "And I thought to myself," The country said, not the least bit fazed, "'she's not allowed to do this. Not to a New Dawn, not to a Heta...'" She growled, the warning a cat makes before she lashes out at her provoker. "'And not to me.'" _Sslt!_

Claws.

She had _claws_. This country had claws. Her nails had elongated, sharpened, hardened into silver bright claws overlapping her normal fingernails. They were around an inch long, sturdy, and _sharp_. She raced forward, gripping Crisailand by the shoulders in an iron grip. She shrieked in pain and anger, as claws sunk into her skin. The country-whom Japan was sure, was Det-Katia-threw Crisailand against the ground, slamming the side of her hand into her neck. Crisailand didn't move. Katia folded her arms over her chest. "I think that means I have my independence back. Tell United Barai that I'm going to kick his ass later," Det-Katia snapped Crisailand's unconscious body. Japan just stared at her, awed. Then she turned her attention, and walked towards him purposefully.

Japan froze. What could he do against her? Det-Katia was obviously a tremendously powerful country- if she had the power to take out Crisailand without breaking a sweat, it would take one blow to do away with him! He bowed his head in defeat, preparing for the pain of claws. At least he would die quickly.

"Thanks."

…What? He looked up. Det-Katia was smiling, pleased. She took a clawed finger, and sliced the gag, the white cloth floating ghost-like from his face. She walked around the tree, and Japan felt the rope loosen from his wrists. "What-?" "I really couldn't care less about why they were chasing you for," she said offhandedly. "But it couldn't have been the bad. You _did _help me get my independence back." She looked at the wound across his chest, wincing. "Here," she drew a claw across her arm, blood welling up from the cut. Without flinching once, she placed her hand over the blood, soaking her hand. "Don't freak out," she said. She laid her hand against the wound. "What-!?" Japan stumbled back, shocked. Det-Katia shrugged. "I never said it wouldn't hurt. It's gone right?" "What-?" Sure enough, the wound was nowhere in sight.

Det-Katia smiled. "I'm starting to think that the only thing you say," she chuckled, jogging over to Crisailand.

She kneeled down, and snatched the dagger from Crisailand's limp hand. She slipped the blade under the choker around her neck, and drew the blade across the string. The black pearls went flying in all directions.

"Much better." She patted Crisailand's hips, and pulled a pendant from a pocket. A gold and green cat's eye hanging on a long, long, copper chain. Det-Katia undid a clasp, and hung it around her neck, the cat's eye resting against her heart. She sighed, seeming relieved. "Thank the Goddess," she muttered. "Why did you…?" Japan gestured to the severed rope by the tree. He took a step forward, and then backed up. He had no idea what could make a New Dawn angry. Det-Katia rolled her eyes. "I won't bite," she beckoned him with her hand. "Come here." Japan shyly paced towards the New Dawn. So far so good, he thought, I'm still breathing. "Why did you… save me?" he asked. She smiled smugly at Crisailand's unconscious body. "I had to get my independence from her anyway. And there's no use in you dying if-!" She slammed a hand over her mouth. Japan stared. "If what?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Nothing," she croaked, stumbling up.

"You'd better get going. My sister is out. She doesn't like Hetas very much." She let out a shaky sigh. "Good luck." She started off, when Japan remembered the _Omamori _in his pocket. "Wait!" he called after her. She stopped, turned her head. "What?" He pulled the charm out of his pocket. A small silk pocket hanging from a red ribbon. He knew that the inscribed wood inside of the pocket could ward off spirits and such. Maybe it could repel the Shadow Demon?

"Uh… Here," he placed the charm into her hand. "It… it's supposed to ward off the Shadow Demon." She stared at it for a while, taking it in with slit eyes. "Thanks," she finally said, slipping it on. She gave him one last smile, and disappeared into the trees.


	3. First Came White Fire

**Chapter Three**

_Where IS he? _Sil-Lyndiana thought irritated. She stood in the clearing in plain sight in the brilliant light of the full moon. She smiled at it. At least she wasn't completely alone, as the moon was the Goddess Uellie's eye. She knew she would always watch and protect her. But still… Ugh! Why in the world had she sent her group away? Insisted she could do this alone? She sighed. She knew the answer to that. "Foolish pride…" she muttered. She pressed her hand against her shirt, mindful of jagged scar underneath. And revenge. "They reap what they sow," she hissed to herself. "They were fools for tangling with me." Still…

She wondered if this would be the night she would find Thorn.

Sil-Lyndiana closed her eyes, serene. She couldn't place his face, and she didn't know whether he was New Dawn or perhaps an agent of Uellie. But he had saved her when she was bleeding to death in the Heta world. Other than her sisters and her Goddess, she was certain she loved him. She promised herself she would find him one day, find some way to thank him.

"Germany? Italy? What are you doing here?"

She froze. Three Hetas. She hit her head with the heel of her hand. Stupid, stupid, _stupid! _Why, oh _why _did she send her group away? She couldn't deal with three Hetas alone! Who _knew _what they could be planning…

Maybe she could find out.

She smiled to herself. She probably couldn't take on three Hetas on her own, but she couldn't spy on them with a group to burden her. She trod lightly towards the foreign voices. Another moonlit clearing, across a row of heavily leaved trees. She peaked between a nearly sizable gap in the tree barrier. Three Hetas, like she had heard. She scowled at the country she was chasing. She supposed he was fairly handsome, messy sun blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He had worked up a sweat, doubled over and gasping for air. "Coward," she muttered. She could not _believe _he had called for help. Showed how brave _he _was. One of the two Hetas he had called for aid was tall, muscular, (And as her sister Det-Katia would say) _not _to be fucked with. He had uniform combed blonde hair, and hard blue eyes. Sil-Lyndiana felt a shiver run up her spine. To think of the weapons he could have on his person! Right now she could see him holding a Heta weapon; something called a _gun. _It could fire deadly shots of fast moving lead into the body, almost impossible to recover if one was hit. He was _not _one to mess with. The other Heta with them, well… The same could not be said. He looked nothing like a half-decent fighter, let alone the Heta _she _was expecting. He had semi-messy, copper red hair, and… Goddess, he looked so lazy about life his eye color was impossible to make out. She wondered how he could see with closed eyes. "Germany," he whined to the more intimidating country, "it's creepy out here!" "I have a gun Italy," Germany said, rolling his eyes, "if a New Dawn comes along, they won't stand a chance." Sil-Lyndiana winced. That did _not _sound good. "Are you crazy!?" the Heta she had chased demanded, "You're going to make them angry and then we're _all_ dead!" Hum, Lyndiana mused, that is true.

"I doubt any New Dawn could move faster than a gun."

"Maybe they could!"

"Yeah right."

"Well, say you _do _hit one; you're going to look like a murderer! They _have_ a legit reason to be mad!"

"Oh yeah!?" Germany fumed, "_They're _the murderers! When Japan came back to the school he was covered in _blood. _They were going to brutally murder _him._" "But Germany," Italy protested, "America said he got away because a helped him! Maybe they aren't so bad, ve~?" "Why are we even having this argument?" Germany wondered aloud, "Let's get back before we all get killed." Italy nodded brightly, and they turned towards where Lyndiana was hiding. Damn! For a split second, she and Italy made (well, sort of) eye contact. "Ve~! There's something in the trees!" he raised his gun. You _must _be joking, Lyndiana groaned mentally. "Whoever you are, come out slowly with your hands up," he ordered. _Ordered_.

Sil-Lyndiana got mad.

How _dare _he? _How dare he? _How dare he demand her to give herself to her death? How dare he talk about her like a criminal? How dare he point the gun so brazenly, so _arrogantly _at her, who in turn could kill him with the summoning of fire? _How DARE he? _With a snap of her fingers, and the muttering of a spell, blazing white flames licked from her palms, spreading warmth across her hands. He will pay. Germany shot. _BANG! _

"Wha-!?" She stumbled out of the way of the bullet, falling into the clearing. "Goddess…" Her heart pounded faster than a jackhammer, when she heard a _click! _over her head. The gun. "Stand up. Slowly," he commanded. "Make me," she retorted. She jumped out of the way of the next bullet, moving with predatory grace a Heta could never hope to have. She cartwheeled and leaped away from the pieces of lead whizzing towards her. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_Bullets flew around Sil-Lyndiana. She knew she had to get away; she couldn't keep this up all night! Sooner or later she'd have to attack. With the muttering of the spell, and a snap of her fingers, fire spread into her palms, burning white with purity itself. White magic could be deadly too. Her hands glowed and burned brighter and hotter, until she felt the fire tangible, solid enough to throw.

She jumped. Soaring against the black night sky, throwing the ball of white fire.

To her dismay, Germany ducked before the burning ball could graze him.

The fireball exploded into the tree behind him, setting it ablaze. Italy screamed, "She's a witch!" Sil-Lyndiana faltered.

How… How _dare _he? She thought. I am _not _a witch! Witches are evil, practice dark magic, weren't human… voices flooded her mind.

"Kill it! Kill the witch!"

"Destroy the unwholesome thing!"

"Make her burn in hell!"

…Than what did that make her? She gazed at the blazing tree. The white fire looked so beautiful, now a column of burning white. Of _purity_. Lyndians practiced _nothing _but white magic! To be called a witch was… _offensive_. She could think of no other word. Her thoughts were interrupted, by a _BANG!_ She cried out, as white hot pain invaded her shoulder which she now clutched desperately. Stumbling to the ground, blood dripped from her shoulder.

She was shot.

Hot tears stung Sil-Lyndiana's silvery eyes. Do _not _cry. Do _not _give them that satisfaction. She felt her hand soaking with blood. Herblood. "What did you _do!?_" the unnamed Heta roared. "She shot _fire _at me, Britain! What did you expect me to do?" Germany snapped back. Britain… Why did that country sound familiar… "You shot first! She was defending herself!" he retorted. "Why the hell are you defending a _New Dawn!?_ She came here to _kill _you!" That was a good question. Why in the name of Uellie was he defending her? She had come to kill him after all.

"She has her reasons! It was my fault for going into the grove in the first place!" Britain shouted.

Sil-Lyndiana looked up weakly. Germany opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. That is enough. I am getting out of here. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Her legs felt as stable as rubber, but she forced them to stay steady. "Guys! She's getting up; she's going to kill us!" Italy gibbered pathetically. Britain and Germany looked from their argument. Sil-Lyndiana, still clutching the throbbing wound, looked them dead in the eye. "Never… come…" she stopped once, grunting in pain. "Again." She turned, and ran back to the academy. Why did he defend me? What was he trying to accomplish? Question blew into her mind, like autumn's leaves on a blustery day. For now, none of it mattered. What mattered, was getting out of here, and never seeing another Heta for as long as she lived.


End file.
